


Trust

by F_Ball



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chase has trust issues, Comfort, Doubt, M/M, Men Crying, Relationship Issues, Self-Doubt, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: Chase begins questioning his relationship, and Guan reminds him how much he loves him.





	Trust

Chase sighed, as he got out of bed, slowly removing himself from Guan's hold. He walked away from the bed, and stared at a wall. He began to contemplate everything that happened today. From the Talks he got, to the moments he and Guan spent. It was suppose to be just a normal, simple day until people he knew had to ruin it. Make him confuse, question his relationship. Everything. 

-FLASHBACK- 

Chase watched as he saw Guan stretch his muscles. He was planning on going for a jog, while Chase trained in the woods. Guan noticed him staring, and smiled. 

"See anything interesting?" He asked. Chase smiled and looked away, like nothing happened. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chase said. Guan chuckled, and Walked over to him. 

"Of course, you don't." Guan said, as he put his hands on Chase's shoulder, and leaned in for a kiss. Chase kissed him back, smiling. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. To have Guan by his side. How Guan actually loved being with him. But there were times where he doubted. Guan pulled away, and smiled at Chase. Chase frowned. 

"Do you? Can't we kiss a little longer?" Chase asked. Guan shook his head, and smiled. 

"I have to do my jog. And you have to train. But we can have some fun tonight." Guan said, as he gave him, an eskimo like kiss. Chase smiled, knowing he would. 

"Promise?" He asked. Guan smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I do." He said. Chase looked down, and smiled. 

"Okay, as long as you promise." Chase said. Guan smiled, and kissed him, once more. 

"goodbye Chase. I'll see you tonight. I love you." He said. 

"I love you, too." Chase said. 

The two parted ways, as Guan went to jog, and Chase went to train. Chase practiced his Tai Chi, thinking about Guan, and how he was just happy to have him in his life. He kept thinking of him, until he heard two voices, he never enjoys hearing. 

"How are things going with muscle boy?" He heard. Chase groaned, as he turned and saw Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. 

"If you're referring to Guan, things are going great." He said. Hannibal smiled. 

"You sure about that?" He asked. Chase stared confused. He new Hannibal had ways to get inside peoples' minds but what was he talking about. 

"What are you getting at?" Chase asked. Wuya stepped forward. 

"You don't think Guan's just using you." She said. Chase glared at both of them. How dare they talk about his lover that way. 

"Guan would never do something like that." He said. 

"Right. Just like he wouldn't let you step out of his shadow." Hannibal said. Chase used all his might to try and not lunge at the talking bean. 

"You don't know Guan like I know him." He said, as he crossed his arms. Wuya and Hannibal smiled at each other knowing they were getting under Chase's skin. 

"Really? You mean he won't grow tired of you, and toss you away when he gets tired?" Wuya asked, smirking. Chase closed his eyes, trying to ignore them. 

"No! You don't know what he's like! He's a kind and generous lover, and would never grow tired!" Chase shouted. Hannibal rolled his eyes, at Chase's description of Guan. 

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. Guan will never grow tired of you, or ever be repulsed by that lizard form of yours." Wuya said. And with that, they vanished. chase looked sad, and scared. What if they were right. What if Guan started hating him, and his appearance. The constant reminder of what he did, all because he was jealous of Guan, and worried about being Xiaolin Dragon. Those words haunted Chase so much, that he couldn't finish his training. 

When he got back, Guan kissed him, and hugged him, but Guan noticed Chase was upset as he didn't smile or return any of Guan's affection. 

"Chase what's wrong?" He asked. Chase just shook his head. 

"It's nothing, Guan. I'm fine." He said. Guan was worried, but ignored it. 

As the day became night. Guan tried to become intimate with Chase. He continued to kiss Chase's neck, but Chase wasn't into it. He kept thinking about what Wuya and Hannibal said. Maybe they were right. Maybe Guan is secretly disgusted by his appearance. Guan stopped kissing Chase, as he knew he wasn't enjoying it. 

"Chase, you knew you can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't be upset." Guan insisted. Chase shook his head. 

"Really Guan. It's nothing." Chase said, as he turned away from Guan. Guan began spooning him, and put his chin on his shoulder. 

"I understand. I love you, Chase." He said. Chase didn't respond. 

-END FLASHBACK-

That's all Chase could think about. Their words, and his appearance. Maybe Guan really does dislike his appearance. Guan slowly woke up, and saw his lover, staring at a wall. Guan got out of bed, and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Chase?" Guan whispered. Chase turned around, put his hands on Guan's chest, and looked away from Guan. 

"Oh, Guan." He said. Guan looked frustrated, and sighed. 

"Chase, can you please tell me what happened." He said. Chase looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Guan shook his head. 

"You know what I mean. You've been distant, and you weren't really... intimate with me." He said. Chase looked down, afraid what his lover would think, if he told him why he has been distant. 

"If I tell you, you can't be mad." Chase said. Guan nodded his head. 

"Chase, I would never be mad at you." Guan said. Chase sighed, before looking Guan in the eyes. 

"When I was training, that old hag, and the musical bean, showed up." Chase said. Guan looked concerned, wondering what those two did to his lover. 

"Oh. What did they say?" He asked. Chase looked like he was going to cry, or break down. 

"They told me how you would grow tired of me. Start to be disgusted by my appearance." He said. Guan looked shocked, and angry. He then pulled his lover closer, and put his chin on his lover's head. 

"Chase. Is that why you've been upset? Why?" He asked. Chase finally broke down, and cried into his lover's chest. 

"Because, what if they're right? What if you do hate my appearance, or do grow tired of me? I wouldn't blame you, though." Chase said. Guan then kissed his lover deeply. 

"Chase, I love you. All of you. Including your reptilian form. And I will never grow tired of you. Believe me. You have to. Please." He begged. That made Chase cry harder. How his lover loved him, no matter what he looked like. 

"Guan, you're a miracle." He said. Guan chuckled at him. 

"So, I've been told." He said. The two cuddled, and stayed together, after Chase let it all out. Chase was just happy, Guan loved him, for what he is.


End file.
